Too Much
by Elle Lewington
Summary: Naomi/Emily. Things get a bit too much for Emily. Happy ending though.


bTitle:/b Too Much

bAuthor:/b Elle Lewington

bRating:/b M

bWarnings:/b None.

bDisclaimer:/b I do not own Skins. If only :)

bSummary:/b Everything gets a bit too much for Emily, but ends happily.

bA/N:/b Bit of a weird storyline - my first fic.

Emily stood, gazing out over the darkened water, the sea gently lapping at her the edges of her conscience. She often came here to think, when things became too confused in her head. They'd been doing that a lot lately. But this time she was here for a completely different reason. The enormity of what she planned to do threatened to overwhelm her with doubt, but just thinking of Naomi's face when she looked at her at school these days, after that kiss at Panda's party.. and thinking of Katie's face, contorted with rage as she screamed at her, screamed all kinds of things, things Emily couldn't bring herself to think about. She shook her head frantically, desperately trying to rid herself of the images flooding her head. Her resolve strengthened, and she grew calmer. The moonlight reflected on the water, the same moon she looked on every night, with thoughts of Naomi making her heart ache with sadness and love. But she couldn't help hoping, those looks Naomi gave her at school.. No. This was it. Once and for all, she would end it. If Naomi wanted her she would have said so long ago.

Slowly, Emily turned, and walked towards the pier leading out towards the deeper water. Taking small, almost dreamlike steps, she laid each foot, one after the other onto the wooden planks, getting nearer and nearer to the end, past the buildings on the side of the pier. Finally, this nightmare would be over. Suddenly, she heard running footsteps behind her and someone gasping for breath. Somehow she just couldn't bring herself to care. There was only one person she needed to be here tonight, and this definitely wasn't her. She kept walking.

"Emz?"

One word pierced her thoughts, one voice she loved more than any other. Pierced the blackness she was drowning in. Naomi's voice. She stopped walking, didn't face Naomi, still wouldn't believe it was her.

"Wh..what are you doing?" Naomi said.

She couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.

"It's late Emz, you should be at home. Katie said you were probably down here.. I came to look for you."

At the mention of Katie's name, Emily's pent-up sadness, anger and frustration became too much for her. She whirled around.

"I can't do this anymore Naomi! You don't understand what it's like! After Katie saw us on the bouncy castle, it's been hell at home. She won't even look at me, except to scream at me. She's my twin sister Naomi, it's like a part of me's been ripped out. And then there's you.. Another part of me that's been ripped out. You know why I'm here."

And with that Emily turned, and kept walking.

"Wait! Emily! Please!" Naomi shouted. "Stop!"

She ran around her, stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"Emily, please don't do this. I didn't realize it was this bad. I'm so sorry. It's killed me every day to watch your face, but I just couldn't talk to you. It was like my tongue got all tied up when I saw you. You have to know Emily, I don't let people in easily. It's so hard. I can't help you with Katie, I'm just here for you. But I can help you with this."

And she leaned in and kissed her, so softly. It sent shivers through Emily's body. Naomi pulled back, searching Emily's eyes for a sign she'd got through to her. The gaze lasted forever, neither could pull their eyes away. _So beautiful_, the sea seemed to whisper. Emily agreed. Slowly, she leaned in again, capturing Naomi's lips with her own and running her hands down her back. This time, Naomi shivered, caught up in the power of the moment, each having wanted this for so long. Pulling away, Emily grabbed Naomi's hand, and led her back down the pier, onto the beach.

For a while they just sat there on the sand, leaning into each other, content just to be, with the pureness of the sea and the moonlight shining on them. Looking into Naomi's eyes, Emily said the one thing that had been on her mind for more than a month.

"I love you Naomi".

And then she heard the words she had convinced herself she'd never hear.

"I love you too Emily."

She thought she was going to explode, only this time it was in a good way. The love she'd felt for years just couldn't be held back any longer, and she kissed Naomi with a ferocity that, after a moment, the blonde girl returned fully. Naomi's tongue slid between Emily's lips, making her moan softly into their mouths. She pushed her back onto the sand, looking down into the brown eyes staring back at her, framed by the gorgeous red hair. Lowering her lips to her neck, Naomi planted kisses up to her ear and back again. The closeness of their bodies overwhelmed them, the fulfillment of so many nights of dreaming.

Pushing her tongue into Emily's mouth, Naomi slid her hands under Emily's top. She pulled away for a second, leaving her breathless.

"Kiss me," Emily said, more forcefully than Naomi thought possible.

And she was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
